Learning Experiences
by metaljellyfish
Summary: Shulk wanted to try something, and who was Robin to stop him. (Shameless PWP, I regret nothing)


**_A/N: OK, new account, but I haven't written in forever. I fell hard back into the Smash fandom and found there was an extreme lack of smut with these nerds. I'm pretty much at the end of FE: Awakening and have Xenoblade Chronicles but I'm not that far, so forgive me if I get these two really out of character._**

**_So yeah, pretty much PWP, so enjoy kids._**

* * *

><p>Another quiet night behind closed doors.<p>

Well, if you placed an ear to the door you could hear the sounds of muffled moans and clothes rustling. So honestly it really wasn't that quiet of a night for some.

On the other side, things where heated; jackets, robes and shoes were strewn across the floor, breathes and gasps heavy as mouths and tongues danced with one another. Shulk straddled Robin's hips once they found their way to the bed, his hands running through thick white locks while his partner lifted the back of the younger's dark sweater to touch the skin underneath. As thumbs and fingertips ran over ribs and back muscles, the blond let out a thick moan against the others mouth, seeming to melt under the tactician's careful touch.

"R-Robin." Shulk tried to call out in between having his lips assaulted by the other.

"Ah?" He responded after a hard suck to the younger's bottom lip, eyes half lidded with lust.

"I-I want to try something." His voice shook a little, a mix of excitement, nervousness and arousal, accent thick and delicious on Robin's ears. A thumb ran across a nipple, causing Shulk to arch up into his touch, letting out a shaky gasp.

"Hmmm, what did you have in mind?" Robin chuckled, composed as ever and loving watching his partner come undone. The grip in his hair tightened then loosened as Shulk pushed back.

"Ah, you'll see." He smirked, flush faced but now gaining some confidence. Robin slid his hands back to the small of the others back, resting on the hem of his shorts as Shulk left one more kiss on his lips before moving to kiss his neck. The older let out a sigh, closing his eyes and reveling in the sensation as the blonde left open mouth kisses along the skin he exposed pushing the collar of his light shirt aside, licking the pulse of his neck. A few more kisses on the collarbone, and he soon began to move farther down, quickly catching Robin's attention.

"Shulk?" The tactician watched the blonde shift, positioning himself off the bed between his legs, his face perfectly aligned with his crotch. Robin felt his face heat up considerably when the younger nosed against his stiffening member, releasing a soft groan when he felt his hips being grasped. He soon let out a gasp when Shulk pulled at the fasteners and laces of his pants, pushing the fabric of both bottoms away and pulling the tactician's cock out. Robin watched, flushed and a little dumb-founded, as his partner let out a hesitant breath, dark blue eyes staring intently at his swelling flesh before reaching a hand over to give it an experimental stroke in which Robin couldn't help but let out another gasp. "H-Hold on a moment."

He placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, who in turn paused and looked up at him, pink lips near centimeters from his cock, and damn it if it wasn't one of the most arousing things he'd ever witnessed, but from the look in Shulk's eyes, though still nervous, questioned why Robin had stopped him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, have you ever done this before?" Not say the two hadn't been intimate before, but from what he's gathered Shulk had zero experience in this department (though Robin wasn't much to say either) but had always made up for lack of knowledge with enthusiasm and willingness to try.

"Well, of course not..." Shulk's eyes quickly shifted from his locked gaze in mild embarrassment, then began to mumble, "But I read a little about it, and tried to practice a bit." Of course the though of Shulk alone in his bedroom sucking on two of his fingers came to his mind and straight to Robin's cock.

With another sigh Robin moved the hand resting on the blonde's shoulder to cup the other's cheek, gaining back his attention, and gave him an endearing look, "OK, but don't push yourself too much."

Shulk smiled a bit at the reaction and gave a slight nod, then turned his attention back on to what he had set out to do, letting out another heavy breath to steel himself. Robin moved his hand again to lean back slightly, watching with curiosity at what his partner was willing to try. He sighed again, this time in relief, when he felt fingers lifting from the base and light kisses trail the hot flesh before his tongue lick up the entire length stopping just at the tip that now begun to drip with precome. Now a little braver after hearing the light moan his partner let out from that motion, Shulk experimentally let his tongue run over the head, tasting the bitter flavor that wasn't quite as pleasant as he'd thought, but not entirely unfavorable, then let the tip pass between his lips before giving it a light suck.

It was defiantly different than what he'd though, and from what he tried with his own fingers and the one time with a popsicle which was an absolute terrible idea in hindsight, but opening his eyes that he hadn't realized he had even closed left him to look up at Robin's expression, rose tinted cheeks and mouth slightly open in a gasp, watching him intently, sent a spark down his spine, making his own ignored erection twitch in need. That didn't matter to Shulk at the moment, right now his concentration was set on Robin, and oddly enough that gave him his own sense of pleasure. He went back to his work, letting off of the head with a pop, licking back down the length before taking a deep breath then taking the entire cock back into his mouth.

"Ah-" Robin gasped at the sudden sensation as well as his partner's boldness. He leaned off of one his arms to let a hand run through his fingers run though feathered blonde hair, watching as those dark eyes fluttered shut again, encasing him the tight heat. Normally Robin wasn't the most vocal, but in this case he though it would be best to encourage the younger in his endeavor, breathing out another sigh, "Gods this feels wonderful."

The sensation of fingers tugging lightly at his hair, letting his tongue run along the underside as he began to bob his head in a rhythm, even just the sound of Robin's voice growing deeper with lust; every bit of it was more of a turn on than Shulk was willing to admit, probably enjoying himself much more that he should. He felt the tactician's cock touch the back of his throat, causing the blonde to let out a loud moan of his own and blushed out of embarrassment, almost not believing it was from him.

It certain caught Robin's attention, watching as the blonde was now deep throating and moaning heavily around thick length. It was taking a lot of willpower to hold himself back watching Shulk shamelessly enjoy sucking on his cock as if he were on the receiving end. He almost wanted to just grab his head tightly and thrust hard into open mouth, the way he was acting he'd probably love it. Ah, better not though, Robin would much rather let his partner go at his own pace for the moment, but the thought still remained, now getting close to the edge.

"Hah- If you keep going like that, I doubt either of us will last much longer." He managed to gasp out, now sitting himself over, slightly hunched, letting both hands now grasp at the back of the blonde's head, almost cradling it. This didn't hinder Shulk's movements in the slightest, making note that he has moved on of the hands he had gripped on his hips away, but too lost in the hot, wet sensation to wonder just where it was now. In fact the blonde seemed even more determined, the noises escaping from his throat vibrated causing sparks to shoot though both of them. Robin could feel the pure heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, all of his nerves on edge with pleasure, his hard breaths matching sync with his partner's muffled moans. He watched enraptured by the sight of the blonde lavishing his cock which such attention, face completely flushed, making such lewd sounds. Shulk opened his eyes for just a moment to lock gazes with Robin, and he could see it in those dark blue eyes. Do it they said, I want to unravel you just like this, before sliding shut again, too lost in his pleasure. And Robin didn't hold himself back anymore, completely taken over with the uncoiling sensation. "Oh gods, Shulk, I'm close-"

Robin slid his only eyes shut, blinded by the sparks he saw as his orgasm hard. The thought accord if he should have pulled himself back, but quickly got erased when he felt the blonde's grip tightened pressing his mouth flush to his groin, shuddering and swallowing thickly with a choked gasp. He rode out the sensation, pulling tighter at his hair until he felt the younger started to pull off, listening to the rasped moans he let out. That's when Robin opened his eyes, concerned for his partner, but left breathless at the sight. Shulk let his head rest against the tactician's leg, lips wet and gasping for air and quite honestly looking like he had been properly debauched.

"A-Ah, Robin..." He managed to call out, locking gazed again, both glazed over from they're recent high. Robin let his hand stroke though blonde locks that were now just barely damp.

"You did great, so good." The tactician praised him with a light smile, still a bit dizzy with warmth. But now it was his turn to return the favor, or at least was his plan. "Now, what about you?"

"I-" Shulk choked out with some slight embarrassment, "I-It was too much a-and I could help it." When Robin began to pull forward, the blonde turned his face away, but couldn't hide himself. The older could see between his legs that his partner had at some point managed to get his own shorts and underwear out of the way, his cock and fingers dripping in come. "It felt so amazing, I barely even touched myself and I-" Shulk brought his wet fingers up unconsciously, watching the sticky fluid web between them, Robin couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the face his partner made. "Ugh, I feel so embarrassed..."

"You shouldn't be." He assured the blonde, pulling him so he sat up straight on his knees and leaned in for a kiss, one that was not mean to be so deep, but curiosity caught Robin again, wanting to know what he tasted like on the other's tongue. Shulk pulled back after a moment, flushed faced again.

"R-Robin!" And this time he genuinely laughed, now leaning over towards the nightstand, reaching for the box of tissues. He managed to grab the whole box and offered one to the blonde before taking one for himself to clean up, though he did get a little heated when he realized Shulk didn't leave much to clean up. As soon as they both finished Robin grabbed the younger around the chest, lifting him and leaning back, letting gravity cause the two to fall back on the bed, though not with out an undignified squeak from his partner. Robin simply hugged him tighter.

"So you have an oral fixation, it's not uncommon, not to mention it's incredible attractive." He continued, stroking the younger's back as he laid on top of him. Shulk sighed, but then seemed to think on it a little more.

"I guess it make sense. Everyone says I have a habit of putting pens and things in my mouth when I think." The blonde replied in thought, but quickly buried his face against the crook of the tactician's neck, "And I really like french kissing, like a lot..." Robin laughed again, the comment warmed his heart.

"You learn new things about yourself everyday." He nuzzled against the other, making Shulk turn his gaze back to him, giving him an endearing smile. Though of course, Robin couldn't help himself quickly turning the tables, flipping themselves so that he was over top of the blonde. "And another thing I can use to my advantage."

"Wah! That's not fair!" Shulk replied, but said with a laugh.

Yeah, another quiet night.


End file.
